happytreefriendsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Happy Tree Friends (мультсериал)
right|250px|thumb|Заставка мультфильма «Весёлые лесные друзья» (англ. Happy Tree Friends) — мультипликационный флэш-сериал в жанре чёрного юмора и триллера о приключениях нескольких зверей. Создан в США в 1999 году. В первом сезоне (1999—2001) было выпущено всего 9 серий. Содержание Мультфильмы строятся по следующей сюжетной модели: беззаботное времяпрепровождение непременно оборачивается трагедией с летальным исходом. Смерть персонажа может наступить по самым неправдоподобным причинам и непременно сопровождается членовредительством, что создаёт комический эффект. При этом окружающие персонажи, как правило, ведут себя так, как будто ничего страшного и не произошло, кроме случаев, когда паника может обернуться новыми жертвами. Прорисовка сериала характерна для детских мультфильмов: персонажи подогнаны под один размер (кроме Лампи, Кро-Мармота и Малыша), максимально стилизованы, но узнаваемы благодаря атрибутике, окружающий мир выполнен в пастельных тонах и выглядит безобидно. [[Файл:Mondo Mini Shows Web Originals - Eye Candy|300px|left|thumb|'Типичный эпизод']] Сериал фрагментирован, и его серии сюжетно никак не связаны. В конце каждого мультфильма все или большинство действующих лиц погибает, но в новых сериях они опять появляются живыми. Несколько мультфильмов разбиваются на серии, обрываясь в кульминационных местах. Персонажи воплощают в себе те или иные амплуа, а их конкретные роли и взаимоотношения друг с другом от серии к серии меняются. В конце каждой серии после титров появляется надпись с полезным (по контексту — издевательским) советом, например, «Переходя улицу, смотрите в обе стороны». Критика и скандалы Happy Tree Friends часто подвергался обвинениям в излишней жестокости и даже был запрещён. Предшественники До создания регулярных выпусков будущие авторы «Happy Tree Friends» выпустили несколько короткометражных мультфильмов, похожих по основной идее и стилю на HTF. * В 1997 году (в титрах написан 1927 год — это шутка создателей) вышел трёхминутный мультфильм Dino-Sore Days, главным героем которого являлся Кро-Мармот(но еще не замороженый во льду). Сюжетом мультфильма служила погоня динозавра за пещерным человеком, сопровождающаяся жестокими сценами. В конце мультфильма пещерного человека подхватил птерозавр и тщательно пережевал, а затем скормил бесформенную массу своим птенцам. * В 1999 году был выпущен полуминутный мультфильм Banjo Frenzy, персонажи которого напоминали современных, но в то же время сильно отличались. В мультфильме ящерица(предшественник Лампи) разбивает гитару о головы слушающих зверьков, тем самым убивая их. Герои В мультсериале 22 основных героя. Большинство персонажей являются дикими животными с трогательно-милой внешностью. Лампи (Lumpy) Лампи (англ. Lumpy, от lump — «кусок») — пугающе глупый синий американский лось, с чистыми зубами, которые находятся вне его рта. Нетипичный по прорисовке для сериала персонаж — нос не в форме сердца, рост и т.д. Кроме того, у него странные глаза — две черные точки, в то время как у остальных персонажей — черные овалы с вырезами справа, также у него несимметричные рога, очень длинный нос и очень низкий интеллект (психических отклонений нет, просто дурак), который очень часто становится причиной гибели других персонажей, хотя сам Лампи умирает далеко не всегда. Живёт в фургоне на краю леса. Лампи можно считать самым главным героем мультсериала, так как он появляется практически во всех сериях, и большая часть внимания акцентирована на нём. Он часто занимает должности, требующие какого-либо интеллекта: водитель автобуса, стоматолог, окулист, полицейский, пожарный, маг, психиатр. Среди любимых занятий лося — полежать в гамаке, поесть бутерброды и многое другое. Хоть Дылда часто пытается помочь другим персонажам в случае надобности, в одной из серий («We’re Scrooged») он предстаёт как жадный до отупения (во всех смыслах) бизнесмен. Если Дылде что-либо не нравится, он начинает ворчать. Наравне с Попом является персонажем, обладающим более-менее членораздельной речью. Нередко погибает за кадром. В ряде серий его убивают животные, закрыв своим телом сцену убийства. Флиппи (Flippy) Флиппи (англ. Flippy, от flip — «переворот») представляет собой зелёного медведя — ветерана Вьетнамской войны, одетого в зелёную камуфляжную форму с именными жетонами и армейский берет. Живёт в хижине, которая очень напоминает барак американских вооружённых сил. В обычное время добродушный и вполне общительный, он получил тяжёлые психические травмы в ходе войны (иллюзия на Вьетнамскую войну США). Большинство серий с его участием построены по одной формуле: находясь в месте общественного времяпровождения (пикник, ресторанчик, кино и так далее), Флиппи случайно замечает что-нибудь, напоминающее ему о войне (а о войне ему может напоминать что угодно — от самолётов на аттракционе и до обычного хлопкá включительно, а в серии Flippin' Burgers (Ep #30), отреагировал на кетчуп, разлитый на Гигглс,приняв его за кровь), моментально съезжает с катушек и убивает всех в пределах досягаемости с особыми жестокостью и цинизмом. Mondo-media именует это флип-аутом. При этом его внешний вид меняется на подчёркнуто озверевший — шерсть встаёт дыбом, глаза загораются светло-зелёным цветом, мордашка превращается в хищный оскал, а голос с высокого меняется на низкий и хриплый. Прапор — мастер холодного оружия, виртуозно сражается в рукопашном бою и может использовать в качестве оружия любой подручный предмет (помимо этого, носит в карманах гранаты, но применяет их только тогда, когда жертве уже всё равно не жить). Принципиально не применяет огнестрельное оружие. Прапор ещё и достаточно умён. Один из двух персонажей Happy Tree Friends, убивающий других абсолютно умышленно (второй — мистер Огурец), но только в состоянии Берсерка (тем не менее иногда так поступают и Супермен с Дылдой). На протяжении всех серий от его руки не пострадали только Супербелка,Пра-Сурок и Лэмми с её другом (с которыми он никогда даже и не встречался), сам же Прапор погибал весьма и весьма редко,однако если и умирал,то в основном не по своей вине. Но когда Прапор смотрит на добрые предметы или живые существа (например, бабочку), то он становится прежним, каким он и был в начале серии. Иногда прапора выводят из себя действия Дылды, но в таких случаях все попытки прапора убить Дылду оканчиваются летальным исходом для него самого. Дылда, как правило, умирает по другим причинам, или выживает. Начиная с серии «Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow», Прапор ведет борьбу со своим тёмным альтер-эго и в конце концов побеждает. Эпизод Without a hitch показал вылеченного Прапора, которого подвозил(a) на автомобиле Чудак, причем ей все время мерещилось, что Прапор ее убивает, впадая в состояние Берсерка. Однако, на протяжении всего эпизода, Прапор не пытался никого убивать, более того, пытался спасти Чудака. Тем не менее, Прапор в следующих сериях вновь стал убивать других персонажей. Mondo Media не стало лишать персонажа его главной характеристики. Также снят приквел о военном прошлом Прапора "Ka-Pow! W. A. R. journal. Operation Tiger Bomb". Является самым популярным среди фанатов персонажем. Супербелка(Splendid) Супербелка (англ. Splendid — «великолепный») — представляет собой синюю белку-летягу. Обладает рядом суперспособностей, а именно: неуязвим, суперсилён, летает со сверхскоростью, лазерные лучи из глаз и замораживающие дыхание, то есть практически полностью копирует канонического Супермена. Живёт в гигантской крепости, выполненной в виде объекта обожания Супербелки — желудя. В свободное время носит очки, шляпу и прочую гражданскую одежду. Работает журналистом в газете «Желудь Сегодня»(англ. The Daily Acorn). Зачастую получает задание сопровождать их фотографа, мистера Крота. Как правило, выполняет какую-либо работу по дому (вяжет, печет хлеб), пока не услышит чей-либо крик. Он считает, что быть супергероем это просто проклятие. Единственный недостаток персонажа - умеет все, кроме применять свои суперспособности с пользой для окружающих, вследствие чего триумфальное появление Сплендида (сопровождаемое из-за кадра фанфарами) превращает любую ситуацию в катастрофу. Обладая суперспособностями, теоретически может спасти любого персонажа от верной гибели, но своим вмешательством Супербелка всегда только усугубляет ситуацию. Сам погиб лишь единожды, в серии «Gems the Breaks», из-за контакта с Крипторехом (англ. Cryptonut) — вещью, от которой его страшно тошнило, естественно, пародия на криптонит — единственную слабость Супермена из комиксов. Снят также эпизод рассказывающий о предыстории Супербелки — «KA-POW! Splendid’s SSSSSuper». Также в серии «Gems the Breaks» Супербелка убивает других персонажей вполне целенаправленно — как проворовавшихся Хитрюгу и Ворюгу, так и мирных жителей, например, Крота. Ботаник(Sniffles) Ботаник (англ. Sniffles, от snif — «нюхать») — синий муравьед, который является самым умным персонажем в мультсериале. Очень любит читать и решать математические задачи. Как и настоящий «ботаник» Ботаник носит очки и ручки в кармане на груди. Создаёт самые разнообразные вещи: ракеты и даже машину времени. Живёт в дереве из металла. В ряде серий также показаны его попытки полакомиться муравьями, но в итоге муравьи непременно расправляются с ним самым жестоким способом. Папаша и Малыш( Pop&Cub ) Пара персонажей -папа-медведь и сынок-медвежонок. Папаша (англ. Pop — «треск», «папа») Светло-коричневый медведь. Одет в фирменный красный халат и французский берет. Всегда появляется с Малышом и трубкой в зубах. Очень заботливый отец, часто играет с Малышом, читает ему книжки, водит его на увеселительные мероприятия, даже старается уберечь от опасности, но в итоге в большинстве случаев сам становится причиной гибели ребёнка. Смотря на некоторые эпизоды, страшно корит себя за его смерти, которые он допустил. Сам умирает куда реже, чем его сын. Единственная серия в которой из пары умер только Папаша - Spare Tire. Малыш (англ. Cub — «детёныш») — является сыном Папаши, также как и его отец является медведем. Он носит подгузники и детскую кепочку с пропеллером. В отличие от своего отца, появлялся без него в паре эпизодов. Самый молодой персонаж Happy Tree Friends. Несмотря на это, умирает также часто, как и остальные герои — как правило, из-за невнимательности отца, но бывали и случаи, когда он отделывался только ранением. Иногда не замечает боли от собственных ранений. О матери Малыша достоверно ничего не известно, однако в серии "Can't stop coffin' они с Папашей скорбят у чьей-то могилы. Вполне возможно, что там захоронена его мать. Лапочка(Cuddles) Лапочка (англ. Cuddles, от cuddle — «обнимать») — жёлтый кролик. Носит розовые тапочки. В основном дружественный. Олицетворяет собой типичного американского тинейджера. Лапочка появляется во многих домах, однако его настоящий дом — дупло, так как там он появляется более одного раза. Имеет второе место в рейтинге самых редко выживающих персонажей (после Ворюги и Хитрюги) и первое место по числу смертей. Дружит с Чудаком, Зубастиком и Дылдой. Один из четырёх первых героев мультсериала. Несмотря на внешне очень милый кроткий образ, Лапочка в душе бунтарь, как и любой подросток его возраста. Он любит драйв, кататься на скейтборде или американских горках, редко задумываясь о последствиях. Часто показано, что у него роман со Смешинкой. Каддлс был вторым персонажем, которого придумали авторы (первый был Шифти). Озвучил его один из создателей сериала Кенн Наварро. Петуния(Petunia) Петуния (англ. Petunia ''— ''травянистое растение, также является и просто англоязычным именем) — синий скунс с голубой стрелкой на лбу, розовым цветком на макушке и автомобильным дезодорантом на шее в виде елки с сосновым ароматом. Хотя Петуния хихикает по-детски и играет с куклами, зачастую она представляет собой взрослого персонажа. Лучшей подругой Петунии является Смешинка, хотя считается, что Петуния гораздо старше её. Она любит готовить и пить сок. Очень хозяйственный персонаж. Обычно Петуния не вызывает ничьей смерти, кроме своей, однако в серии "Hello Dolly" она нашла проклятого идола, затем гуляла с ним по парку, в результате вызывая смерть рядом находящихся персонажей (в конечном итоге идол убил и саму Петунию), в серии "Who's to Flame" в результате её неосторожности погиб весь район, в котором она жила (кроме Мима), а в серии "Breaking Wind" случайно уничтожила всю жизнь на планете, взорвав огнем газ, распространенный Супербелкой по поверхности земли. Сама же очень часто умирает. Зачастую кровавой смертью. Имеет второе место в рейтинге по числу смертей (после Лапочки) Петуния страдает помешанностью на чистоплотности. Из-за этого она принимает душ по 5 раз в день и может упасть в обморок при виде грязи. Петуния чаще Смешинки подвергается ухаживаниям со стороны Диско-Мишки, и хоть она всячески отвергает их, тем не менее всё равно ходит с ним на свидания и т. п. В одной из серий у Петунии был роман с Умейкой, случившийся из-за того, что Петуния отбила себе лапы (у Умейки также были отбиты лапы). Зубастик(Toothy) Зубастик (англ. Toothy, от tooth — «зуб») — фиолетовый бобр с очень большими зубами и веснушками. Один из четырёх главных героев и первый погибший во всём сериале. Имеет дружелюбный характер, впрочем, очень редко думает перед тем, как что-то сделать. Лучший друг Лапочки. К интересам Зубастика относятся пение (при этом другие персонажи считают его талантливым певцом) и езда на велосипеде. Является большим поклонником Сплендида. Несмотря на то, что он считается одним из главных персонажей, Зубастик вводится в сериал в основном для того, чтобы убить его первым, когда убить кого-то уже нужно, но для смерти главных героев время ещё не настало. В общем и целом, он - пушечное мясо и достаточно редко выживает. Его смерть в эпизоде Eye Candy получила статус самой ужасной смерти на Международном Фестивале Анимации во Франции. Смешинка(Giggles) Смешинка (англ. Giggles, от giggle — «хихикать») — розовая бурундучиха, которая носит большой розовый бант на голове. Один из четырёх главных героев. Олицетворяет девушку - подростка, которая любит веселье, цветы, чай с друзьями, катание на коньках. У Смешинки застенчивый вежливый характер и хорошие манеры. Также она явно популярна среди мужской половины персонажей, что подтверждает наличие у неё всё новых кавалеров. На протяжении серий встречалась не с одним и не с двумя парнями, но больше одного раза — только с Лапочкой. Более всего дружит с Петунией, они часто пьют вдвоём лимонад. Защищает окружающую среду, и если видит, как кто-то загрязняет природу, начинает злиться. Умейка(Handy) Умейка (англ. Handy — «полезный») — оранжевый бобр с ампутированными лапами. Умейка — строитель, и всегда носит пояс с инструментами — молотком и отверткой, и каску на голове. Несмотря на отсутствие лап, он может ещё что-то строить, но в кадре этого никогда не показывают. Каждый раз, когда ему необходимо сделать что-либо руками, он делает разочарованный вид. С ТВ-сериала начал испытывать страсть к полётам на вертолёте. Его дом забит предметами, для оперирования которыми нужны руки. Сам же Умейка бесконечно забывает об их отсутствии, и считает, что даже без рук может все прекрасно сделать. Чудак(Flaky) Чудак (англ. Flaky — «чешуйчатый», «чудной») — красный дикобраз, с иголками и перхотью на них. Очень застенчивая и робкая личность, всё время старается избежать опасных ситуаций. Страдает паранойей в тяжелой форме и множеством фобий, из-за чего иногда падает в обморок от страха. Имеет аллергию на арахис, от которой покрывается фиолетовой сыпью и раздувается как шар. У персонажа в иглах много перхоти, что часто обыгрывается, например, при исполнении рождественской пьесы перхоть исполняет роль снега. Умирает чуть-чуть реже, чем главные персонажи. Чудак дружит с Лапочкой и Прапором, с которым часто проводит время, а однажды даже устраивает вечеринку в честь его дня рождения. До недавнего времени не было ясно, какого персонаж пола. Половина фэндома считает, что это девочка, половина, что мальчик, но Mondo Mini Shows эту тайну раскрывать не собираются, всячески давая противоречивые указания. Но во многих описаниях к мультфильмам используется женский род для этого персонажа. Ника Лорбер также сообщила, что по её мнению Чудак женского пола. 28 апреля 2012 года в Twitter'е в ответ на дискуссию о поле персонажа была размещена запись снова утверждающая, что это девочка.Так же небольшим подвержденим что Чудак девочка являются куча картинок с Прапором и Чудаком показывающих что у них "роман". Ворюга и Хитрюга(Lifty&Shifty) Воришка и Хитрюжка (англ. Lifty & Shifty, от lift — «поднимать» и shift — «передвигать») — два зелёных брата-близнеца енота с тёмно-зелеными пятнами вокруг глаз, которые похожи на стереотрипные воровские маски. Они часто крадут товары, продукции, вещи у других персонажей Happy Tree Friends, а также сокровища, обыскивают дома или другие заведения, для того, чтобы быстро разбогатеть. В основном они обворовывают Дылду (в «Meat Me for Lunch» они украли мясо с витрины его гастронома, в «Milkin' It» — его корову, в «Concrete Solution» — бумажник, а в «Junk in the Trunk» — его любимого слона). Хотя они имеют одинаковый пол, внешний вид и индивидуальность, они отличаются тем что, Хитрюжка носит шляпу. Известно, что Воришка является младшим братом Хитрюжки, так как он немного меньше и имеет немного более высокий голос. Несмотря на ухмылки на лицах, они почти всегда в конечном итоге умирают в эпизодах, в которых они появляются. Обладают самым низким процентом выживаемости. Как и большинство братьев и сестер, Воришка и Хитрюжка спорят о том, кто виноват, если что-то пойдет не так, но когда это проблема в движении, они работают вместе. Однако, каждый из них готов бросить брата в беде, если на кону своя собственная жизнь, либо нечто очень ценное. Несмотря на многочисленные незаконные действия, они смешиваются с другими персонажами и способствуют рекреационной деятельности (например, отправляясь на горках и участие в рождественской пьесе), не вызывая никаких проблем. В редких случаях они зарабатывают деньги честно и были даже героические, такие как «Happy Trails Pt. 2», когда они предоставляют спасательный плот, чтобы помочь выбраться с острова. Воришка и Хитрюжка иногда делают деньги не воровством, а мошенничеством — продавали бешеных собак (в «Doggone It»), бутылки для роста волос (в «Easy Comb, Easy Go»), волшебные бобы (в «Dunce Upon a Time») сладости и компьютерные игры (в «The Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode»). Также они были помощниками для создания спецэффектов («Class Act») Также известно что Хитрюга был первым персонажем, которого придумали создатели. Сладкоежка '('Nutty) Сладкоежка (англ. Nutty — «орешек», «псих») — зелёный бельчонок, который страдает сахарной зависимостью. Он ни дня не может провести без сладкого, и из-за этого часто прощается с жизнью. Глаза его разные: один глаз нормальный с небольшим чёрным зрачком, а второй косой и с большой зелёной радужкой. Им Сладкоежка вместо естественных предметов различает сладости: например, в серии «Stealing the Spotlight» вместо лампочек Сладкоежка увидел конфеты (что и привело к гибели). Живёт в дупле дерева, его дом постоянно находится в хаосе. В процессе употребления сладостей истерически смеётся, а его зелёный глаз делает полный оборот по линии глазницы, часто выскакивая при смерти хозяина. Как результат чрезмерного потребления сахара, Сладкоежка всегда гиперактивный и нервный, иногда за сладости способен на агрессию. Если он примет хоть немного сахара, то он вообще превращается в зелёное торнадо. Крот(The Mole) Крот (англ. The Mole — «крот», «родинка») — слепой сиреневый крот. Ходит в тёмных очках и с тростью в руке. Носит свитер, которым прикрывает рот, в результате чего Крот не разговаривает (и вообще не издает никаких звуков), хотя слух у него есть. Иногда принимает отрубленные части тела других персонажей за вещи. Водит машину, что опасно для всех остальных персонажей. Несмотря на свою слепоту, Крот выполняет действия, которые предполагают не только наличие зрения (водит машину, читает книгу, фотографирует, чертит), но и представляют немалую опасность - бреет опасной бритвой, делает уколы и т.п., причиняя тем самым вред другим персонажам. Его дом полон вещей, для использования которых необходимо зрение. Из-за отсутствия зрения зачастую случайно убивает других персонажей; сам же невероятно везуч (для персонажа этого сериала) и потому умирает далеко не всегда (но очень кроваво). О нём также снята дополнительная серия «Mole in the City», рассказывающая о его прошлом, где Мистер Крот представлен как незадачливый секретный агент. Диско-Медведь(Disco-Bear) Диско-Мишка (англ. Disco Bear, от disco — диско и bear — медведь) представляет собой светло-коричневого медведя с пышной причёской, который любит танцевать под свою любимую музыку стиля диско. Он носит одежду стиля 1970-х годов. Обычно во время танца с ним кто-либо из персонажей погибает. В основном пытается произвести впечатление на девочек таких как Петуния и Смешинка. Несмотря на неудачи в привлечении дам, Диско-Мишка обеспечен финансово: его часто можно увидеть на лыжах, в джакузи, в роскошном автомобиле и в своей собственной подводной лодке. Диско-Мишка склонен к излишней полноте, так как имеет большую страсть к бекону, хот-догам и другой жирной пище. Однажды это даже приводит к пороку сердца. Диско-Мишка очень заботится не только о своей фигуре, но и о внешнем виде. К примеру, когда он теряет свою причёску, это приводит его в состояние шока. Мим(Mime) Жестик (англ. Mime) — фиолетовый олень, с белым гримом на лице. Никогда не говорит, потому что он мим, в результате чего другие с трудом понимают его. Но в некоторых эпизодах, например в: «Happy Trails Part 1», , «Out of Mime», «Something Fishy», «Keepin' It Reel», и «I Heart U» он производит звуковые шумы (например, хрипы или храп), что делает очевидным, что он может говорить, но просто не хочет (хотя не кричит, даже если ему очень больно). Неспособность или нежелание говорить часто приводит или к его смерти или к гибели окружающих. Поскольку он мим, вместо настоящих предметов часто использует воображаемые, например, вся его мебель является воображаемой (что не мешает Ворюге и Хитрюге её украсть), а ест он воображаемую еду. Он обладает различными цирковыми навыками, такими как жонглирование, эквилибристика и иллюзионизм. Его попытки развлекать остальных имеют летальный исход. Он живёт в палатке, но внутри она выглядит как обычный дом с невидимой или мнимой мебелью, как показано в сериях «Easy For You to Sleigh» и «Mime to Five». Рассел(Russell) Рассел (англ. Russell, от russel — «шерстяная ткань в рубчик», также является и просто англоязычным именем) — представляет собой сине-зелёную морскую выдру с стереотипно пиратской внешностью: крюк вместо руки, повязка на глазу, деревянные протезы вместо ног, пиратская шапка, полосатая красно-белая рубашка. Обладает единственным волосом на голове. Рассел любит рыбалку, плавание и запускать воздушные змеи, в серии «Mime to Five» даже открывает свой собственный ресторан. Из еды предпочитает морепродукты. Как правило, его лексика состоит в основном из «Я-а-а-а-ар» и «Ага!». Он живёт в большом пиратском корабле и спит на пурпурном гамаке. Много времени проводит в воде, а потому редко контактирует с другими персонажами, и вообще по большей части ведёт жизнь отшельника, хотя он всё равно очень доброжелательный по характеру, и особенно дружен с Дылдой. В одной из серий ясно показывается, что повязка на глазу — это не просто часть пиратского имиджа, а Рассел действительно лишён глаза. Флиртовал со Смешинкой в пару сериях Пра-Сурок(Cro-Marmot) Пра-Сурок (англ. Cro-Marmot, от marmot — «сурок») — Представляет собой зелёного сурка, замороженного в блоке льда. Несмотря на это, за экраном он в состоянии выполнять многие задачи, наподобие бросания снежков, катания на сёрферной доске и даже игры на гитаре. Чтобы не разморозиться, Пра-Сурок живёт в холодных регионах, а иногда ездит на грузовике и развозит мороженое. Среди его увлечений сёрфинг и сноуборд. Никогда не умирает, по той простой причине, что лёд защищает его от повреждений (однако другие персонажи это не всегда понимают и поэтому могут погибнуть, пытаясь спасти Пра-Сурка от опасностей, которые ему не страшны). Единственным исключением был инцидент с магмой в эпизоде «From Hero to Eternity», где его засосало в кратер открытого Супербелкой вулкана. Персонаж-прототип Пра-сурка — пещерный человек, является главным героем мультфильма «Dino-Sore Days» 1997 года. Лэмми и Мистер Огурец(Lammy&Mr.Pickles) Лэмми и Мистер Огурец (англ. Lammy and Mr. Pickels, от lamb — «овечка», «убегать» и pickle — «солёный огурец») — пара персонажей, появившихся значительно позже главных. Лэмми — темно-фиолетовая, в свитере из овечьей же шерсти овца с фиалковым бантиком на голове. При ней всегда есть её друг, живой огурец с усами и в старомодной шляпе — Мистер Огурец. В основном их появления строятся следующим образом: Мистер Огурец, пока никто не видит, убивает других персонажей, а Лэмми бросается их спасать, но Огурец убегает от неё, и все думают, что убийца — Лэмми. Пока погибли только в эпизодах All in Vein, All Work and No Play и Spare Tire. Живой огурец Мистер Пиклс — плод воображения Лэмми, а на самом деле является обычным неодушевленным огурцом. Возможно, является воплощением темной стороны Лэмми, которая совершает убийства других персонажей(по аналогии с Прапором) — однако, Лэмми этого не осознаёт, считая, что виноват Мистер Пиклс. Тем не менее, прощает огурцу всё что угодно. Вероятно, Лэмми больна шизофренией. На это также намекает кадр, на котором видно, что череп овечки имеет трещину, вледствии чего у неё могут быть тяжелые психические расстройства. Сплендонт. Брат блицнец супербелки! Яваляется его соперником по спасению жителей. Список серий Всего в сериале 156 эпизодов. Из них 66 интернет-эпизодов, сгруппированных по трём сезонам, 39 телевизионных серий — 1 сезон, и 51 специальная серия. Эпизоды также выпускались и на DVD. Возможный конец сериала В январе 2011 на сайте www.htf.atom.com появилось несколько коротких роликов со слоганом «Happy Tree Friends is dead». В течение всего 2011 года не вышло ни одной новой серии мультсериала, однако, ближе к концу года создатели объявили о своём намерении вернуться к созданию мультфильма. Вышло несколько серий к марту 2014 года. По двум из них вышли игры Run & Bun (серия Buns of Steal) и Deadeye Derby (серия Camp Pokeneyeout). Эпизоды создаются в HD качестве. Ссылки * Официальный сайт «Happy Tree Friends» Категория:Happy Tree Friends